Cheren and Touko
by langleaf
Summary: Touko finds herself trapped in a cave without pokemon. Cheren goes after her and protects her from whatever is in store there. What will happen? CherenxTouko,WhitexCheren,Pokemon 3 reviews before each chapter upload. Orignal Idea from Eevee 1118. Thanks you guys! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

While taking a stroll on a fine winter day, Touko finds herself snowed in a cave with no Pokemon. The only company she has is Cheren. Will they ever find out the true relationship between them?  
First Chapter Originally written by: Eevee1118

I had asked if I could carry out the story since she had discontinued it, and she let me! WOOHOO!~  
Just like my other stories, 3 reviews before a new chapter is uploaded. Thanks guys and Thank you very very very very much Eevee1118! I will not slaughter it :3

Touko was at the Pokemon Center. After a hard earned gym badge, her Pokemon were being healed to full health.

"Geez, how long does it take to heal some Pokemon?" Touko asked to no one in particular. She glanced outside. "I guess a little walk wouldn't hurt." She started down the snowy path, ignoring the weatherman's prediction of a horrible snowstorm. Cheren saw her leave.

"Touko, wait! It's dangerous out there!" he called, but his words were whipped away by the wind. Touko was too far to hear. "Geez...if I go out there to get her, we could get stuck in the storm..." Cheren said. He looked at the direction she had gone in. He recognized it as the path to Victory Road. Cheren started to panic. _She could get_ _hurt out there! And with no Pokemon, too! _He thought. His own Pokemon were still healing, but what choice did he have? If he went too late, she could already be gone. Sighing, Cheren ran down the road, calling Touko's name.

"Touko! Touko!" Cheren called. _Dang it..._ Cheren had run after her, but he lost sight of her in the blinding snowy winds. He faintly made out the entrance to a cave. "Uh oh..." he said. Cheren knew that Victory Road was impossible to miss, and Touko had probably gone in, not knowing of the dangers of being caved in. "Touko! Touko!" Cheren called again. No answer. Reluctantly, he went in too. After a few minutes, Cheren thought he heard a faint voice...was that someone calling for help? He trudged forward. The voice was clearer now, and he could make the words out better.

"_Help, someone, please! Anyone!" _That sounded an awful lot like Touko...Cheren broke into a cold sweat. What had happened to her? Was she in danger? He ran closer to the voice.

"Cheren!"

Cheren turned. Touko was on the cold, rocky floor, holding her ankle.

"Touko! What in the world are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, Cheren, I came out for a little walk...then I saw signs of a blizzard starting to appear, so I ran into the nearest thing for shelter. I managed to wind up here! The rocks caught me off guard, and I tripped. I think I twisted my ankle." Touko grimaced. "It hurts so badly."

Cheren kneeled down. "Let me see." Gingerly, he put his hands around Touko's ankle and lifted it a little.

"OW! Ow ow ow!"

"Sorry. You probably did twist it...why couldn't you have been more careful?" Cheren couldn't help but scold Touko for her recklessness. She giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I should've looked where I was going..."

Cheren sighed. "Well, we have to get out of here, at least."

"Hm? But why? This cave is a nice little place to stay until the blizzard ends, isn't it?"

"Touko, do you even know where this is?"

"Um, a cave?"

"No, it's a cave in Victory Road! And without any Pokemon, we're completely vulnerable to attacks. That's why we have to get out of here." Cheren finished his sentence with a sigh. Suddenly, there was a large thump and crash from the entrance. Touko glanced over.

"Well, it doesn't look like we can get out that way..."

Cheren looked too. The entrance was blocked by a mess of boulders, snow, and ice. He groaned.

"What a bother..." he said as he pulled out a band of gauze stuff from his pocket.

"Geez, Cheren, why do you have gauze in your pocket?"

"For emergencies, much like this one."

"Oh."

Cheren wrapped the gauze around Touko's ankle and made a knot at the end.

"There. Now don't go breaking the other ankle too, because I have no more gauze, and my bag is at the Pokemon Center."

"Wait, you came without your bag or any of your Pokemon?"

"If I waited for them to be fully healed, I would have missed you, and you'd be stuck in this cave alone."

"Ah."

Cheren looked at Touko through his glasses.

"Uh, Touko..." He started. Was he blushing? "I-I've been meaning to tell you this..." Wait, Cheren never stutters...or does he?

Touko, I..." Suddenly, there was a large grinding noise coming from somewhere in the cave.

"W-what was that?" Touko usually wouldn't have been frightened, but with a broken ankle, she couldn't escape easily.

"..." Cheren was silent. All the courage he had managed to muster up to confess his feelings to her was now gone, and he had no energy or guts to build it up again.

"Duuuuurant!" A wild group of Durant emerged from the ground, glaring menacingly at Cheren and Touko with angry red eyes.

"Not good..." Touko said, unable to look the murderous pokemon in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVEEEEEEE **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Cheren sucked in a rush of cool air and glanced at Touko. She wasn't too afraid of the Durant like she had previously been, and seemed to be concerned about them. "Cheren," she whispered, "I think they'e actually looking for something."

Said boy turned to look behind him and saw a baby Durant rolling around in a pile of dirt. "Dur Durant!"

Touko laughed slightly and stuck her hand out towards the baby Durant. She whistled for it. Cheren face-palmed. "Touko, it's not a Poochyena!"

She giggled, blue eyes aglow with happiness. "I know silly. But look! It's coming over to say hi."

Sure enough, the little ant Pokemon was ambling over the rocks and came to rest on Touko's shoulder. "Duuuuurant!" It exclaimed triumphantly before falling over into a fit of poke-giggles. Cheren sweat dropped at the sight and sighed. He carefully picked up the tiny creature and walked over to the group of seemingly angry Durant. "I mean no harm."

The Durant looked at Cheren curiously while he gently set the baby Durant down in front of them. With that, he took a few steps back while the Durant continued to gaze at him calmly. One of the Durant finally took initiative to scoop up the baby Durant. "Dur Durant!"

It waved its antenna around in glee. The other Durant quickly joined in and began waving their antenna around excitedly. Touko and Cheren couldn't help but to smile while watching their little dance. Touko got so into the moment she completely forgot about the pain in her ankle, and quickly realized her dilemma when she tried to stand up and join the Durant. "Oh ouch!"

Cheren reached out just in time and caught Touko as she toppled backwards into his arms. "Oh Cheren, I'm so sorry!"

He merely gave one of his rare smiles and pushed her up so she was propped up against a boulder. One of the larger Durant came trotting over to them and paused in front of Touko, sniffing her wound. It froze in worry. "Rant, Durant!"

It continued to chirp and the others crowded around Cheren and Touko. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation that ended in a final snort from one Durant, and it leaned over as if encouraging Touko to climb aboard. She raised an eyebrow at me. I stood up and picked up a relatively light Touko-considering her appetite-and swung her onto the Durant's back. Her face and turned a delicate shade of pink. "C-Cheren, are you sure about this?"

I smiled again. "Now when have you ever had reason to doubt me?"

Behind me, a Durant chirped in agreement and shoved me onto the Durant Touko was on. Well…that was pushy. I looked down to see the Durant smiling at me, red eyes glowing in delight. I paused. If Touko could get us out of situations by talking to wild Pokemon, so could I. "Mr. Durant?"

Touko snickered at my words and the Durant merely tipped it's head sideways like that of a Poochyena. "Mr. Durant, could you please help us get out of this cave? Touko is injured so…"

The Durant seemed to understand and reared up like a Rapidash. "Duurrrrant!"

"Woah!" Touko scrabbled for a hold and I wrapped one arm around her waist and another to the Durant's neck. "Hang on!"

The group of Durant began to trek up a hill and into a tunnel I had not noticed previously. 'Oh dear…I hope they know where they're going…'

**THAT'S A WRAP**

**WAHAHAHA**

**I think there's only going to be 1 chapter left after this, maybe 2. **

**Adios Amigos**


End file.
